


One Shot

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Harry One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

“I’m not going to explain this to you again Harold.” Abigail said as she stomped through the doorway, tossing her handbag and kicking off her shoes she stepped into Harry’s flat, “The fact that I HAVE to explain it is what is making me the maddest about this!”

Harry sighed as he stepped in behind her, “I don’t want to argue with you Abs.” He said as he kicked his shoes off, “I just want to make it right.”

“Right? You want to make it right?! How about it shouldn’t have happened to begin with? Yes, I think I like that the best.” Making her way into the kitchen she pulled out a bottle of water, “Not to mention, it was Nialler that told me what happened, NOT YOU. YOU should have been the one to come clean Haz, I shouldn’t have had to hear it from your best friend.” 

Stepping over the threshold of the kitchen Harry trapped Abigail between his body and the counter, “I’m done arguing Abbi.” Staring down into her blue eyes he could see her defiance, “It happened once and won’t happen again.” 

Abigail snorted, “You’re damn right it won’t.” She tried to slide past him, “I don’t want to do this with you right now Harry.” Trying to slide by him again she sighed, “I REALLY don’t want to do this with you right now. In fact, the thought of doing ANYTHING with you right now really makes me want to vom-“ She was cut off as his lips captured hers, trying to fight it she pulled away from him, “Do you have a listening problem?!” Pushing him off of her she left the kitchen, hearing him hot on her trail she stopped in the hallway and glared at him, “Harold, YOU KISSED HER, and not just kissed her you GROPED her! And now you want to try and do the same to me, I don’t think so.” Turning on the heel of her foot she took one step forward and felt his hand on her wrist, “Let. Me. Go.”

“No.” He said, his voice smooth and calm, a smile crept across his lips as he watched her shiver, “I told you, it happened once and it WILL NOT happen again.” Pulling her towards him, he turned her body and pushed her up against the wall, “I’m done talking about this Abigail, I don’t know how many more times you want me to apologize.” Dipping his head he descended on her lips only to feel her cheek, “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, you won’t like the results.”

Rolling her eyes she looked at him, “Harder than it needs to be?” She shifted her body and gasped as she felt her arms hit the wall behind her, “I’m not making anything harder for you, you did that on your own without my help in fact.”

Grasping her hands he stepped closer to her, their clothed bodies within inches of one another. Looking down at her he smiled, dipped his head, and finally captured her lips, relentlessly smothering her until she finally gave way and kissed him back. Pulling away from her, he released her hands and skimmed the hem of her shirt, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and the goose bumps erupted on her body, anticipating his next move. “What’s this?” He whispered into her ear as his fingertips brushed against her smooth skin, 

“Are you enjoying this?” Her whimper made him chuckle, “If it’s one thing I know,” He began as the tips of his fingers scorched a path up her body, “It’s how to make my way out of the doghouse.” Tracing the pad of his index finger over her lace covered nipple he felt it harden beneath his touch, “Oh how your body loves my touch.” He continued, his lips joining in, attacking the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck, nibbling and sucking, the love bites leaving little red marks that his lips would kiss away, “And how I love to touch your body.” He responded against her, feeling her shudder, “Are you done being mad at me yet?”

She shook her head with a whimper as his fingers mastered her breasts, his lips mastering every erogenous zone her neck had to offer, “Harry, I’m supposed to be mad at you.” 

He just chuckled as he wound his arms around to her back, carefully unclasping her bra and plucking it from her body, dropping it on the floor next to them, her shirt was next, up and over her head, now forming a pile with her bra. Standing back he stared at her, her skin was far from flawless but he still loved every inch of it, “Beautiful.” He growled as he stepped towards her, taking her breasts into his hands he bowed his head and gently tugged at each nipple until she whimpered for him to stop, unrelenting he carried on until she yelled out his name, her hands now in his hair, feeling the burn on his scalp made him twitch, pushing him closer to the wild side. The side he hadn’t yet showed her, the side he was afraid to show her. Dropping to his knees he scattered kisses on her skin, his hands sliding up and down her inner thighs, hearing her moan, “Tell me you want this.” He said, his voice husky and low, his green eyes never leaving her face, waiting for her to tell him what he wanted to hear, “Abbi?”

“Why are you asking questions Styles? Aren’t you supposed to be making it up to me right now?!”

He just laughed, his hand sliding between her legs, pressing against her warm sex he began to rub against the fabric, watching as her hips started a rhythm with his fingers. He watched until her hands balled into fists, and her lip was beneath her teeth. It was at that point that he knew she was close, and he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction that she craved, not yet. Stopping he heard her growl out of frustration, “Not yet, but soon, I promise.” He said as his fingers slid up to the button of her jeans, slipping the button through it’s hole he unzipped them and pulled the fabric down her legs, lifting one leg and then the other he tossed them behind him, licking his lips as he saw the evidence of their earlier play on her panties. Slipping them to the side, his tongue snaked between her swollen lips, capturing her taste against his tongue he growled in approval, unable to keep his composure any longer he ripped her panties from her body and gripped her hips, groaning as he dove into her sex, his tongue unable to get enough of her taste, his fingers digging into her skin so hard he’d leave bruises, but he didn’t care, and by the sounds of it, neither did she. Sliding his tongue up and down her slit he smiled as he hit her engorged jewel and felt her hips thrust toward him. Pushing them back against the wall he continued to feast on her, his lips latching onto her until her hips struggled to break free, his name coming from her lips as moans, music to his ears. Removing one hand from her hips he slipped a finger inside her, then another sitting back on his heels he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, watching as her hips rolled against him, seeking out the ultimate pleasure. Picking his pace he continued to watch her, each facial feature, sound and movement, making him harder and harder for her; his cock now uncomfortable beneath his clothes, “I can feel how close you are Abbi, are you ready to let go?” 

“Yes,” She whimpered, yelping as she felt his thumb begin to rub against her already sensitive clit, “Please Harry!” She lifted her hips, rolling them against his masterful fingers, hitting her g-spot, she snapped her head back and hit the wall, but kept going; feeling her muscles beginning to clamp down around his fingers she tried to push him to move faster, but instead felt him begin to slow down, “What the hell are you doing?!” 

Pulling his drenched fingers from her core he licked them clean and then dove his face back between her legs, thrusting his tongue inside of her core his thumb toyed with her jewel, sending her over the edge. Once he felt the shudders begin to subside he stood and kissed her hard, his tongue pushing past her lips and colliding with hers. They stood there for what seemed like hours, yet was only minutes, until he pulled away and ripped his shirt over his head, smiling as he saw her make little work of the button and zipper of his jeans. Then it was she that was on her knees in front of him, his jeans pooled at his feet along with his boxer briefs. Spearing his hands through her thick brown hair he pulled her towards him, the tip of his cock against her pink lips, “Suck.” He commanded, jumping as she took him in her mouth, her tongue sliding beneath his shaft as she began to bob up and down his length, her suction beginning to be more than he could bare, “Easy Abbi,” He began until he felt the blunt ends of her teeth against his sensitive skin, “ABBI!” He yelled as he felt himself losing control. Yet still she continued to bob up and down his length, more and more suction, taking more of him into her mouth and down her throat, finally swallowing him he emptied himself in her mouth, gripping her hair he held her in place until he was done. Pulling out of the warmth of her mouth he watched her lick her lips, growling he pushed her down on the ground and parted her legs, sliding the tip of his cock through her wetness they both yelled out, her nails digging into his back as he dipped his head and kissed her lips, her jawline, her collarbone, and each peak of her breasts. His hands sliding up and down her body, over her thick hips and directly into her wet core; once again he set a rhythm as his fingers slid in and out of her body. Leaning over her he whispered into her ear, “No matter how much you try and fight this you can’t. Your body won’t let you, it craves me, it craves my touch.”

“Arrogant jerk,” She muttered between breaths, her heart racing out of control. She knew he was right, which is why she had just given up and given in to him. Fighting him was pointless, her body always caved to him, much like her heart always did. No matter how many times they fought, no matter how many times he did something he KNEW he wasn’t supposed to, her heart always forgave him, he was her weakness and he knew it. Felling him hit her in just the right spot she shouted out and lifted her hips, gritting her teeth as he continued to hit it over and over again until she felt her body begin to give way to her orgasm. Digging her nails into the wood floor she began to pant, goose bumps spraying across her body as she felt the beginning rush of her orgasm, only to have it short lived. Harry once again stopping just before she could get her release, “I swear to God as my witness Harold if you don’t give me what I wan-“ She screamed his name as she felt him enter her gracefully and swiftly. His cock burning and stretching her core, her hands wrapping around his neck, nails digging into his sensitive flesh as he began to move inside her, pulling out and pushing back into her body. Her legs wrapping around his waist as his pace began to quicken, “So close Harry,” She whispered to him. Opening her eyes they crashed into his, unable to look away she watched him watch her, a connection she had never had with anyone before. Grinning she rolled them over, her body now straddling his, sliding down over his hardened manhood she began to ride him, her hand splayed across his chest, nails digging into the skin, her hips rolling against him as she lifted her body and settled back down on top of him. Feeling his hips meet her halfway and slamming into her. Throwing her head back she bit her lip as she felt her orgasm nearing closer and closer. She rode him harder and rougher, yelling out as she felt his fingers between their joined bodies, rubbing her nub frantically as she continued to ride his body. Both of them covered with sweat, aching for release. 

Finally having enough of Abigail on top Harry flipped them over again, placing her on all fours he entered her from behind. One hand on her shoulder the other gripping her hip as he ground into her. His teeth scraping the sensitive flesh of her back as he pounded into her. The sound of their skin slapping against one another filled the room until finally both of them gave way to their impending passion. Collapsing on top of her he scattered kisses along the top of her back, watching her shudder, feeling her growing wet for him again he couldn’t help but grind into her, smiling as she whimpered, begging him to stop, “I’m supposed to make you feel better remember?” He heard her growl, “Let me make you feel better.” Slipping his hand around her front he began to rub her, his fingers working ferociously until he heard her yell his name, her body overcome with shivers as she released yet again by his hand, “That’s it.” He whispered into her ear as he continued, watching as she came once again. He chuckled as he felt her remove his hand from between her legs. Kissing the back of her head he pulled himself out of her and grabbed a washcloth, warming it with water he came back out and cleaned her up, and then himself. He smiled as he watched her put his tee-shirt on her body, barely covering the bottom half of her naked body, “Still mad at me?”

She turned around and just smiled at him, “Depends on if you’re going to ravage me like that again.”

Stalking her he saw her back hit the wall again, his cock ready for her again, “Do you want me to ravage you again? Because I have to admit, seeing you in my shirt with your naked body hanging out of it begging to be touched,” His fingertips grazed the juncture of her thighs, “and tasted,” He licked his lips, “Makes me want to ravage you again.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” She asked with a smirk, letting out a squeak of approval as she felt him bury himself inside her again, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he began to ravage her against the wall, the fabric of his shirt burning her skin but she didn’t care, the mixture of pleasure and pain is just she wanted, what she needed. 

Hanging on to his shoulders she stared into his emerald green eyes, her lip between her teeth as she spiraled out of control again, his pace beginning to quicken, burying her head into his neck she bit down on his skin, smiling as she heard him yell out her name, releasing inside of her again. Kissing the teeth marks she looked at him, “Promise me it won’t happen again Hazza, promise me.”

He nodded his head, “I promise Abbi.” Kissing her lips he placed her on her feet, cleaning her up he quickly got dressed and took her hand, bringing her into the living room he cuddled with her on the couch as they watched a movie, “I love you.” 

Looking up at him she kissed his lips, “I love you too, now shut up this is my favorite part.” Winking at him she kissed his cheek and hunkered back down with him, letting out a sigh and a smile.


End file.
